Several methods are known for the correction of typed errors. One such method is disclosed in Taylor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,772, the principal object of which was to provide a tack-free lift-off tape which, because of the inherent nature of the coating, eliminated the tape's sticking to a ribbon, cardholder, paper or to itself when folded over. To accomplish this Taylor provided the tape base layer with a non-tacky coating composed of an amide type wax, resins, and plasticizers in a suitable solvent combination.